Repentence
by Dark Alliance
Summary: Andy reflects on past events that he cannot escape.


I have not seen now nor never seen the kind of destruction and mayhem that was wrought that day. OPur soldiers had died and their resistance had made no difference to the advance of Black Hole. Someone had attacked us so swiftly and decisively that we had been scattered and crushed in a single fight. Inside of three months Black Hole controlled half of Orange Star. Max had died defending the beaches, trying to stop Black Hole from landing. He hadn't lasted more than a week before his hq was overrun and he was executed. Hachi came out of retirement and launched several sucessful attacks against Black Hole. He drove them back over a hundred miles of bloody terrain. Then their assasin infiltrated our command building and shot Hachi dead. Nell tried to stop Sami from going on a suicide mission to Black Hole headquarters in Macroland, but Sami wouldn't be swayed. She got there and transmitted intel on who our enemy was. It was obviously not the co's we had faced before. Adder had been crushed by a recon while trying to flee the enemy. Flak was found swinging from a tree. As far as Sami could tell he had been captured and forced to hang himself. Hawke was in his office. The place had been bombed and he was crucified to the wall with a sword. Sami told us all this before she was taken by the enemy. Her final moments of bravery were broadcast by spycam to the world. Then, before our very eyes, she was gunned down for the whole world to see. It wasn't until months later we found out the fate of Lash. She was locked away in a lab somewhere, kept alive only by heavy drug medications and meager rations. colin of Blue Moon went on a mission to rescue her from Macroland. He got her out of the lab and back to the landing zone where his ships had come ashore. His final moments were very heroic, he helped his men defend their position personally while the bulk of his forces escaped. then the nuclear detonations above Macroland told us he had lost. When Lash got back she told us all about the enigmatic new leadership of Black Hole. His name was Storm. He took ahold of Black Hole in a lightning coup. He then directed all resources to creating a brand new Black Hole army. That is why several Black Hole soldiers infiltrated my home at night and injected me with a serum. When I tried to lead a Orange Star army against Black Hole I found out what the serum does. It was a potent control agent that took ahold of my mind. i ordered my troops to their deaths. I then went over to Black Hole and took an army against Nell. She was dumbfounded that I had become a traitor. She was unprepared to fight me and paid for it with her life. That was the final blow that finished Orange Star. the remaining troops of the orange Star army either fled to other nations, formed a resistance, or were tried and executed by black Hole. After the incident with Colin dying, Grit became insane. He took all the soldiers loyal to him and launched a mas counterattack against Storm's personal forces. He was so fanatical that Storm's elite men were slaughtered. Grit was overrun, however, and he died at Storm's hands personally. olaf was left to defend Blue Moon alone. He fought as long as he could and expended every possible amount of effort against Black Hole. He hurt them so much in memory of Grit and Colin that Black Hole proposed a treaty. only half of Blue moon would be taken in name of Black Hole and Olaf would spend the rest of his days in a prison. the old man had no choice but to accept. At this point Yellow Comet and Green Earth launched a combined counterattack. They fought long and hard against Storm and me. Kanbei, Jess and Drake all were killed in the fighting. Thankfully for Wars World, however, Storm was killed too. After he was killed the mind control serum wore off me. I am writing this journal account of these event as allied forces approach. I have already oredered the few remaining Black Hole troops to kill themselves. this war has forever changed Wars World. Orange Star has ceased to exist and Blue Moon is a shell of a country. I am waiting for the approach of the armies of my old love Sonja. As they near this base I wonder if they will allow me to live or sentence me to death. I am holding a pistol in my hand. I could end it all now or I could wait. Of all my old frineds now there are only Eagle, Sensei, and Sonja. I am now decided, while I love Sonja the pain of the memories of my actions are too painful. After I end this log journal I am going to pull the trigger on this gun. I can deliver one final gift though I am sorry for the pain it will cause. this base I am in is actually a silo. I am targeting the missile on Black Holes largest base. Storm is dead and in an hour most of their troops will be dead. Wars World will not ever be plunged into war again on behalf of Black Hole. I just pressed the firing mechanism for the missile. my revenge on Black Hole and my repentence to Wars World go with it. It is now time for Andy to sign off. goodbye everyone, I am truly soory for my actions, Andy.

----------------------

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.


End file.
